Scared! Real or Not
by momo hitsugaya
Summary: Momo watches a scary movie and is scared. Now she hears stuff. Is the movie real, or something else?
1. I told you would be scared

Hi everyone I hope you enjoy this story!  
-  
Chapter one (I told you you'd get scrared)  
By: Regina Guthrie Age: 13 October, 11, 2007

After Aizen was defeated everything went back to normal. Toshiro took Momo to the real world for a break. They stayed in a little apartment Toshiro had bought so when they came to the world of the liveing they'd have somewhere to stay. After Aizen's defeat Momo and Toshiro had gotten together, Rukia and Ichigo were engaged and everything was going great. Except for today. Momo had begged Toshiro to take her to see a horrior movie. He had refused hundreds of times but then gave in on the one thousandth. But he made her promise she wouldn't get scared and wine all night. Not fully comprehinting what he had just said she agreed with igerness. Now sitting in the movie therter's, watching the movie, All that Toshiro could think about was how he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. Right when one scene was so bad you didn't think it could get any worse it always did. Momo clung to him during the whole movie. This told him not only would he not get any sleep tonight, he wouldn't get any sleep for a week.  
After the movie

Momo was walking really close to Toshiro, holding his arm tightly. She was shacking alittle and her eyes were wide open. Toshiro's guess was she thought that this movie they just saw was going to be like the stuff in books not so graphic. He smirked as he took his arm away from her and stoped. He then wrapped his arms around her waist. "So, are you scared now?" He asked trying to hold another smirk from excaping. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Then an image of the guy from the movie came in her mind. She suddenly jumped with a gasp.  
"I take that as a yes. I told you that it wasn't a great idea to watch that, Momo. Now I'm not going to get sleep for a long time." He whispered in her ear.  
Momo pushed her head deeper into his chest and giggled. "Whats so funny?" He asked as he bent his head down and layed a few kisses on her neck.  
"Stop! We're in public and that tickles!" She screamed with laughter. Toshiro pulled his head up and kissed her lips with passion. His tounge sliped through her lips so smoothly she didn't relize it. She moaned softly. He pulled away. Momo blushed as she noticed everyone stareing at them as they passed by.  
"Toshiro people are stareing at us funny, fix it." Momo whispered as she shrugged her should and put on a pout. Toshiro smirked and kissed her lips lightly,  
making more people stop and look at them.  
"How do you want me to do that?" He asked as he ran his hands down her sides. She blushed more and looked around at all the people. She moved slowly twards him and whispered in his hear.  
"I don't know, you can stop makeing the whole scene, if you don't mind." She felt his hand wrap around hers. He slowly moved forward and layed a passionate kiss on her lips. "Toshiro!" She whispered madly. He smirked as more people stopped. This was the purfect time, all the people around. He just hoped she's say yes.  
-  
Well thats the first chapter I know it's short but I had to leave it there. So review and NO FLAMES unless you want a flame back! Plus I know it's a big give away. But in your review guess what he's gonna do. I'd like to know how most of you think and see how ovious I made this. 


	2. Yes!

Hi everyone! you guessed it it's me Regina again! Well it's saturday and I have nothing to do. I'm watching Inuyasha now cause I tape it, and I decided to

write the second chapter so here it is. I hope you all enjoy it!  
-  
Chapter Two (Yes!)

By: Regina Guthrie Age: 13 Date: October, 13, 2007

Momo looked around as she turned even brighter in the face. Toshiro turned a reddish color too. Not because of all the people around, but because of what

he was about to do. He turned his attension to Momo who was as red as an apple, due to the people snickering and whispering around them. It's as if they've

never seen someone kiss before in there lives. With a sigh Toshiro was ready, he moved his hand to Momo's and cradeled hers with both of his hands. Momo turned

around in shook of his actions. Slowly he got on one knee. Momo brought her free hand up to her mouth and felt tears form in her eyes. She had a feeling

that she knew what would happen next. She tried hard to keep herself from crying at least until he was done speaking. The people around them started to gasp,

they all went silent. Toshiro felt his heart going at rapid speed. Now he couldn't change his mind about doing this infront of the public. He gulped and slowly

reached inside his pocket. When his hand imerged it had a small box on it's palm. Momo tried very hard to smile. Right now she wanted to jump into his

embrass and say yes. But she had to wait. With his thumb he flipped the top of the box open and there sat a lovely ring. It had a heart in the middle that

was made up of pink dimands and ingraved in the sides was one peach on each side of the heart. The ring was white gold and look very exspensive. Momo's

lips twiched trying to hold back her tears. She was about to burst. She wished he'd quicken the pace cause she really wanted to answer right now and cry.

"Momo..." He began.

"Y...Yes" She managed to squeak out with no tears fallowing. He smiled as he noticed that she was going to cry big time.

"Will you..." He cleared his throwt. "Momo will you marry me?" She closed her eyes let her tears fly out down her cheeks. She ran into his embrass and sobbed

into his shirt. Toshiro wrapped his arms around her small body as he and everyone around him waited for her responce.

"Yes, Toshiro! I will!" She said as she cried harder. Everyone around them went into 'aaah'. Momo just giggled as Toshiro pulled her closer into his embrass.

Now she was about to be completely his and he was going to be completely hers. Momo started to squirm in his arms a little as she yawned. Toshiro smiled at

her and then picked her up bridel style. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Toshiro kissed her forhead and smiled.

"I love you bed-wetter Momo" He wispered in her eye.

"I love you too, Shiro-chan"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I know this one was really short but I have decided to make alot of short chapters okay. That means I can update faster and there will be more to read.

Well I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think about it okay! Have a great day/night. And if you comment expect me to write

back cause I will! NO FLAMES UNLESS YOU WANT ONE BACK!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Lights

Hi everyone! It's me Regina. Well I'm in computer class and people a showing us all there power points. So

I decided to type this story, since it's boring right now. Well I'm super sorry it took this long to update!

School work has been up to my ears! I mean I can't even begin to count how many reports I have this week.

Well this is the third chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I'm not good at writing these kinds of stories so please

NO FLAMES! (Took three days to write so 1/3 of this story was written in computer class)

Chapter Three

Toshiro slowly cracked open the door to the apartment. It uncovered a small but cozy place to stay. It

wasn't the best but how many times were they going to come back. Not many, so he thought it was a waist

to spend too much money on something they wouldn't use that much. Toshiro closed the door behind him.

He slowly walked to the little couch. Gently, he laid Momo down and sat next to her. He ran his hand threw

her black soft hair. Her eyebrows began to twitch as she murmured his name. He smiled at her and laid a

kiss on her forehead. Momo's eyes slowly flickered open.

"So you finally awake?" Toshiro asked as he helped her sit up. She smiled and nodded. With that Momo

placed herself on his lap and rubbed her head up against his chest. Toshiro wrapped his arms around her

and started to rock back and forth, like you would do with a baby.

"So, you're still sleepy after a half hour of sleep, uh? That movie must have token a lot out of you." She

giggled as a replay as Toshiro smirked. Such a sweet, cute giggle she had, it made his world go wild. Then

Momo sat up and started to blush when she saw Toshiro staring at her. He realized this and smirked. Slowly

he placed a kiss on her lips. In a matter of seconds she returned it and opened her mouth allowing him to

enter. Small moans filled the air. After a lack of breath they separated. Momo stiffed up when she felt

Toshiro's lips on her neck. She placed one of her hands on his head. Then Toshiro's hand went to her

shoulder and pushed the strap of her tank top down. His lips trailed down her shoulder and then stopped.

They went back up to hers and kissed them passionately. When Toshiro had stopped he received a pout

from Momo. He smirked as he pulled her into an embrace. His hands rubbed her back for a few minutes.

Momo's eyes slowly began to close, then shot back open.

"Just go to sleep Momo." Toshiro instructed as he put her into a laying passion on his lap. Momo closed

her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. Toshiro sighed as he lightly kissed her on the lips. He then stud up

and made is way to their room. Toshiro laid her down gently on the bed and pulled the covers up to her

neck. He moved his hand to her face and brushed her cheek with his knuckles. He was grateful to all above

who had given him such a beautiful woman. Toshiro shifted his gaze to the little alarm clock on the night

stand on Momo's side. It read 8:03 P.M. It wasn't late at all but there wasn't anything left to do but sleep.

With a sigh Toshiro walked over to his side of the bed and placed him self under the covers. He turned off

the light on the nightstand beside him. Careful not to wake Momo up he pulled her into his arms and kissed

her lightly on the cheek, falling into a peaceful slumber.

It was 1:19 A.M when the lights started to flicker on and off. Momo's eyes clinched and she started to

twist and turned as sweat ran down her face. Toshiro's eyes opened from Momo moving around. He shot up

in notice of the lights. Turning his head to Momo, he shook her lightly.

"Momo, Momo wake up!" He whispered in the flashing room. Her eyes slowly opened and with out notice

she jumped into his arms and looked around. She started to shack with fear as Toshiro held her close. He

guessed it might had been a problem with the electricity. This was just the night for that. Right after he had

let Momo see that movie.

"Toshiro what's happening?" Momo asked as she buried her face in the crease of his neck. Toshiro was

about to answer when the lights shut off and everything was black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Sorry for the cliff hanger but this is where I am forced to stop. I still have to finish my report and

it's…. 8:05 P.M. I wanted to update this chapter today cause it's been so long and I'm truly sorry for that. I

will try to update as soon as possible and I promise that it will be up before next Monday. That gives me a

week just incase I get stuck with a whole lot of work from school again! Well please review!


	4. shadows

Hi everyone! This is the fourth chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! And I'm super super sorry for the wait. I'm also sorry this is a short chapter. But my big Idea for this story has gone to mush. I was thinking of making it a ghost in the beginning but came up with a better ending.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Toshiro what's happening?" Momo asked as she buried her face in the crease of his neck.

Toshiro was about to answer when the lights shut off and everything was black. Everything in

the room was quite except the breath of the two of them. Momo was shaking out of control and

Toshiro was holding her in his lap, trying to calm her down. It was raining out side and the

lightning struck causing Momo to jump a little. She had always been a fread of storms and

always looked at Toshiro for protection. She closed her eyes for a second remembering that the

woman they lived with when they were younger had told her if she closed her eyes for about

twenty seconds and then open them, everything would be (at least most of everything) visible.

She opened her eyes. Momo could see a little but not a lot. With a sigh she cuddled herself in

Toshiro neck.

"Toshiro, you can lay down now. But I want to stay right here." She whispered real low.

Toshiro only smirked and lay down gently. Then something caught Momo's eyes. She quickly

lifted her head to the side she saw the shadow go.

"TOSHIRO! TOSHIRO! SIT UP! SIT UP!" Momo screamed throwing her head into his

chest. After having the breath knocked out of him because of her action, he sat up.

"Momo, what's wrong?" Toshiro asked softly smoothing her back with his hand.

"Something's in here, Toshiro! I saw it! I promise it was real!" she whispered. Toshiro twisted

his head in all directions in search of this thing Momo was talking about. Finally with a sigh he

put is fingers under Momo's chin and lifted her face up. He laid a kiss on her lips. Slowly she

returned it and he entered her mouth. When they broke apart Toshiro laid down slowly, still

with her on top of him. He pulled the covers up to Momo's neck.

"It's okay Momo, I'll protect you." Toshiro whispered as he laid a few kisses on her head.

"Thanks You, Shiro-chan" she said before closing her eyes again. Toshiro kissed her cheek one

more time before they both drifted off to sleep.


	5. Rangiku

The next morning Momo slowly opened her eyes. Toshiro's face was the first thing that came into

her vision.

"Good morning sleepy head." Toshiro whispered as he kissed her forehead. She smiled and went to

roll off of him, until he pulled her back.

"So, did you sleep well?" She shook her head in responce.

"I saw something last night, Shiro-chan. I couldn't get back to sleep after that. This place is haunted

to the core. " She answered lowly.

"I think it was your imagination, Momo."

"No, I really did see something." She refused to listen to his comments. Then they heard a knock

on the door. Momo slowly lifted herslef of Toshiro and walked out the room to the door. She twisted

the handle and opened the door. There stood Rangiku.

"Hi, rangiku." Momo greeted with a smile, getting on in return.

"Hi, When are you guys coming back?"

"Is this about the paper work?" Momo questioned. Rangiku looked as though she was going to cry.

"Yes! Theres to much." She screamed.

" Well we'll probibly be back soon. Hey want to know something?" Momo asked in a whisper so

Toshiro couldn't here her.

"What?" She whispered back.

"This place is haunted." She said with a scared look on her face. Rangiku just gave her a confused

look.

"Haunted?"

"Ya, last night the lights started to flicker and I saw a shadow go by." Momo explained. Rangiku

just laughed in ebaisment.

"Momo, that was me, sorry." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"What? How?"

"Well, I don't know I was drunk. I think I flipped that power break thingy a few times and then it

stoped working. And I tryed to run away but ran in your room instead and then the rest is history."

She explained her stupid story.

Momo just about fainted

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, I know this story was stupid, but I don't want to write it anymore so I wrapped it up. It wasn't

going as plained. Sorry for wasting your time with this stupid story. I'm writing a new one and so far

that ones alot better. It's name is **we'll be together by Momo.**


End file.
